


Star wars drabble: Obi-wan talks to ghost qui-gon about BB!Luke

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see you are taking Ben on Tatooine prompts. Please give me his angsty monologue to Qui-Gon's ghost the first time tiny!Luke actually talks to him. Or, if you want less angst, make it a conversation with Qui-Gon's ghost, who has stopped giving him the silent treament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star wars drabble: Obi-wan talks to ghost qui-gon about BB!Luke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/gifts), [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star wars drabble: Obi-wan talks to ghost qui-gon about BB!Luke](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179401) by Lacefedora. 



Title: Star wars drabble: Obi-wan talks to ghost qui-gon about BB!Luke

Authors: Lacefedora

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid and [Vinnytron](http://vinnytron.tumblr.com/)

Fandom: Star wars

Pairing: Gen

 Length: 4:02

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/obi-one%20qui-gon%20on%20tattoine.mp3)


End file.
